Fated
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: 100 moments in Jason and Sam's lives.
1. Fingertips, Scarred

_**100 moments in Jason and Sam's life.**_

**1 - Fingertips**

His calloused yet also somehow soft fingertips are warm on her skin as they trail slowly down her torso. She watches his impossibly blue eyes turned on her, full of desire. Desire that makes her weak in the knees even as she lies down.

They are cuddled together on the rug in front of the fireplace. She hadn't known any of this would happen tonight – that he would surprise her with dinner and a candlelight one at that, or that he'd agree to dance with her to their song, or that he'd even tease that he might be willing to take one of those bubble baths she always begged for… She hadn't anticipated any of this; certainly not that she would ever be loved so thoroughly, by anyone, let alone him. She loves Jason, god, does she love him.

His hand gently glides to the apex of her thighs and seems to dance across her heated flesh... Its moments like these she craves, moments like these she _lives_ for.

0000

**2 - Scarred**

Sam burst through the door of the penthouse, Jason following right on her heels.

"Sam," Jason said to her. She ignored him and kept walking towards the stairs. She took the steps two at a time and Jason had to hurry to keep up with her.

She ran down the hall as he called her name. "Sam!"

She slammed the door to their room closed. He heard the lock turn as well. He could beat down the door. He would if necessary. He wanted to grieve with her. They both needed that.

"Sam!" He called again. He heard her moving around in there. He heard her in the closet. He heard her rifling around. Oh shit. "Sam! Don't. Don't!" He cried. His gun was in there. He kept it in a locked box but she had a key. He had seen the volatile look in her eyes and he was damned scared. Would she really…?

He reared his leg back and sent it flying forward. The door splintered down the middle and he pushed the center partition in and grabbed for the doorknob. He released the lock and then went inside. "Sam, don't –" He stopped as he saw she wasn't clutching his pistol but rather a suitcase in her tiny, trembling hands. He was relieved for a second. Then he released what it meant. "What are you doing with that?" As if he couldn't guess.

"What do you think?" She asked as she swiped at her teary cheeks. "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

Sam didn't answer as she flopped the suitcase on the bed and started to unzip it. Jason moved over to her and reached for her hand. She tried to slap it away but he held on tightly. "Don't be like this," he said in a quiet voice. "Don't walk out. It's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not for you, Jason," Sam said as more tears ran down her face. "Because you're not the problem. I am. I'm the _scarred_ one. I'm the damaged one who can't have a baby. Your … parts all work fine."

"Sam, I don't care about that. I just care about you. If we never have a child, I'm going to be fine with it because I've got you."

"You heard Dr. Lee today, Jason. She said there was little chance I could get pregnant and even if I could, the chances of carrying to term…" She shook her head. "You want a baby, Jason. You deserve one."

"I want you more, Sam." He slid his arms around her waist and yanked her to his chest.

She struggled for a moment and then buried her head in the crook of his neck briefly before pulling back, pushing him away. "No, you say that now but in two or three years … When all your friends and relatives have kids and you don't… Because of me… You're going to hate me. You're going to resent me."

"Never."

"Jason –"

"No, Sam, listen okay? I will never hate you or resent you. You are everything to me and whether we have a child or not, I want you in my life. You're the one person that I can never let go of."

Sam looked at him as he held his arms out to her. She looked at his face, saw the sincerity in his eyes, and ran into his embrace. His arms enfolded around her and he held her tight as her body tremored with sobs. He hated to see her this upset but he knew as long as she didn't leave, they would figure this out somehow, someway - together.

"Sam, stay," he said. "Please. You need me and guess what? I need you even more."

"You need a barren, pathetic woman?"

"I need the love of my life," Jason said. "Tell me you won't go."

"You really want me to stay?"

"More than anything." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Jason," she whispered. "I'll stay."


	2. Voodoo, Camping

_**Thanks for reading. Feedback is love.**_

**3 - Voodoo**

The bathroom door slowly opened and Sam immediately broke out into a grin. Jason stood there, his shirt off and his jeans riding low on his hips. "Come in, the water's fine," she said in a lilting voice. She held up her arm and waved him over. Bubbles clung to her olive skin and Jason felt himself getting hard just seeing the way her breasts bobbed on the surface of the water.

He hated this… and yet he also loved it.

Jason sighed and went to peel off his jeans and boxers. Soon enough he was bare and Sam was smirking at him. He held up a hand to stop whatever clever, lascivious remark she was about to make. "Don't." She just giggled and moved forward in the tub as he slowly stepped in behind her. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He lowered himself into the suds-filled tub and she immediately slid back, pressing her naked body against his equally bare one. He groaned as her ass cheeks teased the tip of his cock. She had some magical power over him, he decided then and there. Maybe it was voodoo—the things she got him to do, he would never do for anyone else.

Sam leaned her head against his chest, the wet strands of her dark hair clinging to him. "Mmm… Well I did say there would be a reward in it for you."

Jason nodded. "Time to pay up," he said.

He heard a smile in her voice. "A bubble bath in exchange for a hand job? Will that do?"

"For now," he agreed with a smile. She turned in his embrace until she was facing him. Underneath the water, she grasped him by either of his thighs. She found his dick and pressed it between her tiny hands. She began to massage him gently at first and then a bit harder. Then harder still, until she was pumping him furiously. He arched his head back and felt a pleasurable build of tension gathering in his body.

"Fuck, Sam," he said.

Sam smiled. "You like that, Jase?"

He didn't even need to reply. She knew what she was doing to him. She finished the sweet torture by lightly stroking the sensitive underside of his dick. He came with a fierce tremoring. Water sloshed over the side of the tub and Sam chuckled.

He collapsed back onto the wall of the tub. He needed a second to breathe. And then he was hauling her to him, kissing her hard on the lips. In no time, they were making love and like always, it was nothing short of amazing.

000

**4 - Camping**

"You're taking me camping? Camping – really?" Sam asked as she spotted the entrance to the Riverside Camping Grounds coming up ahead.

"When I said we'd be roughing it …"

"I didn't realize exactly how rough," Sam said. "I mean the sleeping bags should have been a clue but damn! I think I put my blinders on, on purpose."

They passed the Riverside Camping Grounds though and Sam peered at him questioningly. "I thought –"

"Oh we're going camping. Just not here."

"Who are you?" Sam asked but she smirked. "I never would have taken you for the roasting weenies over the fire type of guy."

Jason reached over and squeezed her hand. "Well we needed to get away somehow and since going out of state isn't an option –"

"Because Sonny's on trial – again…"

Jason nodded. "This was the next best thing. But we're not going to some motor home place with a bunch of people around."

"I bet there would be a working toilet there at least," Sam said. "You're going to make me pee in the bushes. Aren't you –aren't you, Jason?" She said accusingly.

"If necessary," Jason said. He kept driving and soon they were pulling up into an abandoned lot of dirt. Sam looked around. There seemed to be no one nearby for miles. She realized then that that meant no interruptions and suddenly she felt a little better.

Until Jason said they had a five mile hike ahead of them. She almost balked. He was taking this whole outdoor thing to the extreme. It was kind of sexy and kind of scary at the same time.

They piled out of the Escalade and Jason fitted her with a bulky backpack with a sleeping bag hooked to it with a short bungee cord. She rolled her eyes at him. He took the other backpack, one even bigger, and loaded with tons of gear. Then he grabbed the red cooler and beckoned her forward.

She chattered on incessantly during their hike, as he remained his quiet, thoughtful self. She was nervous. She shouldn't be but she was. She had never been camping before. She'd slept in some scary places but nothing like this. They were miles away from civilization now and she was having images of "The Blair Witch Project" tent scene coming to life. Not that she actually saw a tent. Jason hadn't brought a tent. She asked him about it and he admitted it.

"We'll lie out under the stars," he said.

"Okay but if you expect me to stab a fish with a spear…" She said moodily but she did find NatureJason! pretty damn hot. As hot as DangerJason! And SuperJason! Although her favorite Jason was always going to be NakedJason!

She giggled at that thought and Jason looked back at her from where he was leading the way through a tall grove of reeds. "Inside joke," she said.

"Is the heat getting to you?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Should we get that windbreaker off of you?"

"I have a better idea," Sam said and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. She tossed off her backpack and reached for the windbreaker next. She tied it around her tiny waist as she chanted "uh uh uhhhhh". She stripped off her tank top next and was soon standing there in her bra. Jason's eyes bugged out.

"Sam…"

"Jason, there's no one around for miles, is there?"

"No…"

"If you hate the sight..." She started to reach for her windbreaker. He shook his head, pinning her arms down to her sides for a moment.

"I don't." His blue eyes danced and he lightly licked his lips which just turned her on.

"So how far are we from camp?" Sam asked. "This looks like a good place to stop."

"We can't light a fire here. Too many bushes," Jason said. "Only about a mile to go. Come on." He reached for her hand this time and they walked the rest of the way, hands clasped together.

Once they had found the place, Sam flopped onto the ground immediately. She drained half of her water bottle – which was decidedly warm – and then poured the rest of the liquid over herself. Jason smirked at her as the material of her already flimsy bra matted to her olive skin. She just smirked back as he turned and began stringing their cooler up in the trees.

"What are you doing that for?" Sam asked.

"Bears won't be able to get our food that way."

"Bears?" Sam asked. She was almost terrified but then shook it off. Bears weren't that scary. At least Yogi wasn't. She had seen that cartoon once when she was babysitting her little sister Molly.

"Yeah. You're not –"

"Scared?" Sam shook her head. "I laugh in the face of danger," she said cheekily. She really had to stop watching so many kids' programs with Molly. She could quote most Disney movies line for line now. Fortunately Jason didn't get the reference or if he did, he didn't say anything. He just shrugged and finished stringing up their food.

Sam slathered on some sunscreen though she very rarely burned. She jumped to her feet impulsively and dashed some onto the tip of Jason's nose even and while he tried to appear annoyed, it didn't last long. Even when she squirted him with the whole tube. He only ran after her, tackling her in a spot of grass. She giggled as she turned in his arms and he smeared the oily sunscreen all down her chest so it was pouring into the valley of her breasts. He rubbed it in with the pads of his heated thumbs and she moaned, wondering if this stuff made good lube.

She was seriously into it and the moans were obviously affecting Jason too because his hardening length was pressing into her thigh. He reached around her and popped the clasp on her tiny bra. He bunched up the material and she closed her eyes, giving into the sensation of his lips closing over one sensitive nipple and beginning to suck. Her hands threaded through the spikes of his sandy blonde hair. She was totally lost in the moment when she felt Jason suddenly pull away. "Jason, what – why -?" She broke off as she spotted what Jason was staring at.

Not even ten feet away was a rattler coiled up, poised to strike. "My god!" Sam said, her voice coming out sounding strangled to her own ears.

"Don't move," Jason whispered to her. His hand slowly inched to the waist band of his jeans. Sam tried not to move or even tremble but she had one fear in life. Well, two actually. One of those fears was snakes. The other was dying alone.

Well, if the rattler bit her at least she'd die with Jason and that's how she wanted to go…

She cringed as Jason finally was wielding a knife. If he missed they were both in trouble but she needed haven't worried. He threw it quickly forward and it caught the rattler in the middle of its skull. The creepy thing was no more than a lump of slimy skin then. Sam nearly cried with relief as she tightened her grip on Jason and he pulled her to her feet.

Jason had to pull her forward as he knees were knocking so hard for a second there. "You didn't blink at the mention of bears… You've stared down guys with loaded guns pointed at you… But snakes?" Jason asked.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not. I'm just surprised."

"You caught me alright. I'm not Superwoman."

"But you're all woman," Jason whispered as he reached out and pulled a blade of grass from her tangled hair. His eyes swept over her body appreciatively. "You're all dirty now. There's a stream down the way…"

Sam smiled, knowing he would take great pleasure in "cleaning" her off. She grabbed him by the front of his tee-shirt. "Fine, alright. But you're all dirty too. I'll have to scrub your back… and other parts." She then tugged him along looking for somewhere they could have a little bathing fun.

She found the stream and they stripped down completely. She looked at his huge erection and giggled. She kissed him on the chest and he fisted his hands in her hair, giving her a passionate kiss on the mouth. She melted into him as she always did.

He then picked her up and carried her to the water. As they submerged up to their waistlines, Sam felt his hand skim her pussy under the surface. She leaned into the gentle urging of his hand and gave into the pleasure.

Sometime later, they were out of the water and lying pressed together in Sam's sleeping bag watching as the first stars began to appear in the darkening sky. She snuggled closer to her lover and fingered her star necklace. She really could get used to roughing it like this.


End file.
